


Pas plus haute que trois pommes

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Jacques Brel, M/M, Noel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeune professeur de français, Nathan rencontre lors d'un interim Sébastien.  Celui-ci est marié et père d'une petite fille.  Nathan en est pourtant amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas plus haute que trois pommes

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent du forum "Le village d'Otsu".

 

 

 

 

 _Ce soir, ce soir, il neige sur mes rêves et sur Liège,_  
_Que le fleuve transperce sans bruit_  
_(Jacques Brel)_

 

Nathan referme en silence la porte de la chambre d'enfant. Sébastien a trop de fierté pour apprécier être vu en ce moment de faiblesse. Il se laisse tomber sur le sofa, repousse d'un geste vif la lettre reçue de leur avocat. Quand cela finira-t-il ? Et surtout, comment ? Son compagnon n'est pas heureux et il s'en veut. De quoi ? Au fond, il ne sait. De son inertie, peut-être.

  
Tout a commencé il y a plus de deux ans. Jeune professeur de français fraîchement émoulu de l'école supérieure, il devait remplacer une enseignante souffrant d'une dépression nerveuse. Proche de la pension, elle ne recommencerait probablement pas. Pendant deux longues années, il avait cumulé les courts séjours dans les nombreux lycées de la province qu'il avait sillonnée de long en large. À soixante ou quatre vingt kilomètres de chez lui. A peine accoutumé aux adolescents, aux habitudes de l'établissement, il fallait voguer vers d'autres cieux. La plupart du temps, tout se passait bien, en d'autres endroits, c'était compliqué, voire pénible. Chaque fois, c'était l'inconnu. La perspective d'un long intérim en centre ville, à quelques centaines de mètres de son domicile, le rassurait. Il connaissait l'institution, il y avait fait ses premières classes lors de son régendat. Confiant, il a franchi la grille familière de l'athénée royal de Liège 3 retrouvant avec plaisir l'atmosphère survoltée des rentrées. Derrière la porte battante de la salle des profs, son ancien maître de stage semblait guetter son arrivée et l'a salué avec chaleur. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec elle. Elle l'avait guidé d'une main ferme tout en comprenant les difficultés rencontrées et en faisant la part des choses. Naturellement, c'est vers elle qu'il s'est dirigé, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

  
Entre problèmes existentiels d'élèves, préparations des leçons, discussions banales et superficielles avec ses collègues au hasard des heures de fourche, il s'est fait un train-train quotidien agréable, à défaut d'être passionnant. Et puis, il y avait Sébastien. Ah ! Sébastien. Quatre années avant lui, il avait été aussi un des stagiaires de Madame Bernard. Sa propre adolescence avait été troublée par ses interrogations sur sa sexualité, son coming out à seize ans n'avait pas facilité sa scolarité, ils avaient quasi le même âge. Sébastien donnait des cours de morale dans trois écoles différentes. Leur mentor les avait présentés l'un à l'autre avec une expression légèrement ironique qui l'avait surpris.

  
Depuis, il espérait les journées où le sourire de cet homme illuminerait ses intercours. Son heure de table. Les conversations dans la salle des professeurs. Les leçons que rapidement, ils ont élaborées ensemble dans un local inoccupé. Ils appréciaient les grands romantiques, la musique classique. Sans se lasser, ils discutaient d'interminables moments, se découvrant des opinions communes et, si ce n'était pas le cas, ils en débattaient avec fougue. L'amitié qui se profilait au bout du chemin s'était très vite transformée de son côté en un sentiment plus fervent. Un amour à sens unique. Tout en l'autre l'émouvait : son corps souple et élégant, sa peau mate, ses iris sombres qui rêvaient si souvent, jusqu'à cette réserve qu'il conservait envers tous. Alors qu'avec lui, il se montrait libre et enjoué. Inconsciemment, il cherchait en Sébastien les plus vibrants des poèmes d'amour.

  
S'attacher à un homme hétéro et marié. Quelle stupidité. Pourtant dans les coups d’œil qu'il surprenait sur lui, il lisait bien plus que de la camaraderie. Sont-ce ces yeux là qui mettaient l'espoir en son âme ? Où la sensualité de ses lèvres, de ses gestes qui le fascinait ? De temps à autre, la main de son collègue posée sur son poignet attirait son attention quand celle-ci s'égarait et laissait une trace brûlante sur sa peau. Sébastien le savait gay, cela ne l'avait ni choqué, ni embarrassé. Ils évoquaient peu, voire pas du tout, leur vie privée, l'union de l'autre était donc demeurée abstraite en son esprit. Jusqu'au jour où.

  
Sébastien a reçu un texto de son épouse. Pouvait-il aller rechercher leur fille à l'école maternelle ? A sa demande, il l'a accompagné. Découvrir à la bouche d'une petite bonne femme pas plus haute que trois pommes le superbe sourire de Sébastien l'a atteint tel un uppercut au menton. Il a prétexté un rendez-vous oublié et fui aussitôt.

  
Il s'est raisonné le soir, la nuit, dormant à peine et, à l'aube, se jura d'occulter le moindre ressenti ardent envers son ami. Était-il si naïf ?  
La régente qu'il remplaçait devait prendre sa pension à la fin du mois de juin. À son grand dépit, un professeur avec plus d'ancienneté avait été titularisé et lui succéderait à la rentrée suivante. Il a tenu bon pendant les semaines qu'il restait à prester avant les vacances.  
Les "au revoir" ont été difficiles.  
—  Ce n'est pas un adieu, a déclaré Madame Bernard gentiment. Je suis certaine qu'on se reverra. Plus tôt que tu ne le penses, a-t-elle ajouté, énigmatique.

  
Chacun de leur côté, ils sont partis en villégiature. Sébastien et lui restaient en contact pourtant. Comme chaque année, il a passé les deux mois d'été à Coxyde chez ses parents qui y vivent une retraite tranquille. Au retour, il a revu Sébastien. A maintes reprises. Chaque heure passée ensemble était une envolée de joie et une déchirure. Et il n'a aucune tendance masochiste. Il a décidé de se reprendre en main et trouvé toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables afin d'espacer leurs sorties, puis les éviter. Leurs discussions téléphoniques, leurs mails même se sont raréfiés. Avec son absence, tout bonheur disparaissait de sa vie. Les remplacements s'enchaînaient. Le temps coulait. Lors d'un souper chez des amis, il a rencontré Jerem. Son physique agréable, son humeur perpétuellement taquine l'ont séduit. Il était seul depuis trop longtemps et le corps a des exigences. Il est devenu son petit-ami. Pourquoi Sébastien était-il encore dans sa tête ? Dans son cœur.

  
Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux mois lorsqu'il le découvrit un vendredi soir sur son paillasson. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Muets, immobiles, les bras ballants, ils se fixaient tels des cons.  
—  Je veux comprendre, a-t-il dit enfin.  
Lui le bouffait du regard. Il n'était pas dans son assiette. Des cernes sous les yeux. La bouche triste. Sous la lumière blafarde du hall de l'immeuble, il semblait si las. Si beau aussi.  
—  Viens.  
Il lui a préparé un café. Noir. Fort. Comme il les apprécie.  
—  Je t'ai vu avec ton copain.  
Nathan a baissé les paupières, mal à l'aise. Il ne lui avait rien dit.  
—  C'est pour ça qu'on ne se voit plus ? Parce que tu as quelqu'un ?  
—  Non ! s'est-il exclamé, sincère.  
—  Alors quoi ? s'est enflammé Sébastien. Du jour au lendemain, tu as changé d'attitude. Explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
L'autre s'est levé, l'a empoigné. Il le secouait comme un prunier. Il s'est retrouvé encerclé de ses bras, des lèvres maladroites sur les siennes.  
—  Arrête ! Tu es marié !  
La main sur sa nuque, le front contre le sien, il est demeuré tremblant contre lui.  
—  Tu es marié.  
Sa voix s'est cassée sur ces mots qu'il répétait. Entre reproche et gémissement.  
—  Une énorme erreur, a admis Sébastien. Faire ce que tous espéraient de moi, ma vie se résumait à ça. Jusqu'à toi.  
Ils ont discuté. S'il avait compris son attirance pour les garçons, Sébastien n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il traînait avec la fille des voisins qui étaient les meilleurs amis de ses parents. Ils avaient toujours rêvé de les unir. Elle l'aimait, lui l'aimait bien. D'un attachement quasi fraternel. De non-dits en lâchetés, dès son diplôme en poche, il s'était embarqué à vingt et un ans dans une union qui avait battu de l'aile dès sa conclusion. Peu assidu auprès de Lucie, il est pourtant père d'une enfant qu'il adore.  
—  Tu l'aimes ? a demandé son visiteur.  
—  Qui ça ?  
—  Ton petit-ami.  
—  Tu sais que non, l'a-t-il blâmé avec un haussement d'épaules.  
L'autre a caressé ses doigts entre les siens, hésitant.  
—  Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je me connais, Séba, je ne me contenterai pas de la deuxième place. Très vite, je deviendrai ingérable.  
—  Je vais parler à Lucie. Nous deux..., fait-il en secouant la tête. Au fond, il n'y avait pas de nous deux possible. J'espère qu'elle l'admettra.  
Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire que non. Qu'il se faisait des illusions. Qu'elle s'estimerait trahie. Qu'elle serait trop blessée pour réaliser quoi que ce soit. Pris de folie, trop pressé pour attendre l’ascenseur, Sébastien dégringolait déjà les escaliers.

  
Le dimanche dans l'après midi, il est revenu le visage défait, barbouillé de larmes. Nathan a rentré les deux grosses valises posées à ses pieds. Après les avoir rangées près du lit, il l'a poussé sur sa couche, l'a serré contre son cœur une éternité afin qu'il oublie.  
Depuis, c'est son homme. Ils s'aiment, oui. Mais Sébastien n'a pas oublié. L’absence de la petite bonne femme pas plus haute que trois pommes se fait cruellement sentir. Et, dans une chambre vide, seul, son compagnon pleure. Debout devant la fenêtre, il regarde le fleuve qui s'écoule. Imperturbable, il serpente entre les lumières qui l'escortent. Qui l'emprisonnent. De gros flocons s'écrasent sur la terrasse, disparaissent aussitôt avalés par le béton gris.

  
—  Nous aurons peut-être un Noël blanc, dit Sébastien en l'enlaçant par derrière.  
Il s'alanguit contre la poitrine dure. Une bouche gourmande mordille sa nuque. Il frissonne.  
—  _Il neige, il neige sur Liège,_  
_Et la neige sur Liège pour neiger met des gants_ , récite-t-il à mi-voix les yeux sur le ruban d’agate qui traverse leur ville.  
—  _Il neige, il neige sur Liège,_  
_Croissant noir de la Meuse sur le front d'un clown blanc_ , lui succède son amant en resserrant son étreinte. (1)  
—  On va continuer à se battre, chéri, souffle-t-il.  
—  Je viens d'envoyer un mail à Maître Lhoest. J'ai accepté. Espérons que Lucie comprenne enfin. Si elle ne dépose pas Aude jeudi prochain chez les flics à l'heure, ils dresseront un procès verbal et je porterai plainte pour non présentation d'enfant. Un juge prendra une décision en urgence, ils iront la chercher et elle restera chez nous à Noël et le week-end qui suit comme stipulé dans l'ordonnance rendue. Cela se répétera un week-end sur deux. Moins nous aurons de contacts avec Aude, plus nous aurons de difficultés à obtenir une garde alternée.  
—  ...  
—  Je sais ce que tu penses. Je répugne à utiliser de pareils moyens. J'ai peur qu'Aude en soit effrayée, marquée. Avons-nous une autre solution ? Je vais la perdre, Nath. En huit mois, j'ai vu ma fille deux fois, la première chez ma sœur, la seconde chez mes vieux. Tout ça parce que mon ex a décidé de me punir de ne pas l'aimer d'amour.

  
Bien que Sébastien se dise convaincu, il perçoit son hésitation. Sa fille, si jeune, dans un combi de flics... Il sait ce qu'il tait. Qu'être un couple gay ne dispose pas en leur faveur. Que les policiers ne seront sans doute pas aussi empressés à les aider qu'il le dit. Il le tourne vers lui, l'embrasse doucement. Il connaît ses besoins. Envolée depuis longtemps la maladresse dont son amour a fait preuve au début. La tendresse, puis la passion les emportent très loin. Loin de la misère de ce divorce où une môme de quatre ans est otage. Ou, impuissante, une femme se voit préférer un homme. Un amour soi-disant hors norme. Le leur. Qu'il réaffirme dans le corps de l'autre.

  
Membres mêlés sous la couette, de mots câlins, de gestes languissants, ils se caressent, apaisant peaux moites, échauffées. Ils chuchotent dans cet appartement pourtant vide.  
—  Tu vas mieux ?  
—  Oui, soupire Séba. Je suis soulagé d'avoir pris une décision quelle qu'elle soit.  
—  Cela fera avancer les choses sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
—  L'espoir fait vivre, commente-t-il avec une grimace. A propos, pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? Un pot pour ton départ ?  
Il vient de terminer un intérim de quatre mois à l'athénée de Visé. En janvier, il succédera à Madame Bernard qui prend une retraite prématurée. Dès sa décision arrêtée, elle l'a contacté et l'a poussé à introduire sa candidature auprès de la communauté française qui, à son grand étonnement, a été acceptée. Il aura dorénavant le statut d'enseignant temporaire prioritaire. Le premier pas vers une titularisation.  
—  Non. J'ai été faire quelques courses, répond-il avec réticence.  
À la suite du texto de Séba résumant la missive de son conseil faisant part, une fois de plus, de la mauvaise volonté de Lucie, il n'a pas osé rentrer le sapin, les boules, les lampes, les bougies, le Père-Noël dansant... Multiples folies inutiles dont il voulait entourer ce premier Noël à trois. Seul, il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de perpétuer son enfance. Il passait le réveillon en boîte avec des copains, le jour de fête chez ses parents. Cette année, il leur amènera son compagnon.  
—  On peut savoir ? Nath ? se moque ce dernier. Un sex-toy ?  
Hum ? Ça pourrait l'intéresser ?  
—  Lorsque j'étais gosse, j'allais avec mon paternel chez un pépiniériste choisir...  
—  Tu as acheté un sapin ? l'interrompt-il avec un sourire qui transforme son visage.  
—  En couple et pour la petite, bafouille-t-il lamentablement, j'ai estimé que...  
Sébastien ne l'écoute pas. Nu comme la main, il déambule à la recherche de ses vêtements lancés dans la précipitation aux quatre coins de la chambre.  
—  Tu en as pris un vrai ? Un qui sent la résine ? J'adore cette odeur. Arrête de me mater. Alors ? Tu viens ?  
—  On pue le sexe. Une douche...  
—  On s'en fout ! Après !  
Ils ont bloqué l'ascenseur pendant qu'ils vidaient le coffre. Les paquets, les sachets s'y entassent. Les yeux de son chéri brillent d'excitation, on dirait un gamin et tant pis pour le trou abyssal qu'accuse son compte en banque.  
Tout à leur installation ornementale, ils ont oublié le temps et même de cuisiner un repas. Fatigués, ils optent pour la facilité et, assis devant des pizzas livrées par un garçon bougon, ils contemplent avec satisfaction le résultat de leurs efforts. Ils échangent un sourire complice, un regard aimant, un baiser un peu tomaté. Oui. Ensemble, ils sont bien.  
—  Ne doute pas de moi, mon ange, déclare Sébastien une main sur sa cuisse. Ma fille me manque, tu le sais, pourtant je ne regrette pas. Je crevais de survivre loin de toi. J'espère, malgré tous les problèmes que je traîne, que tu es heureux.

 

Pour la dixième, la vingtième fois, Sébastien consulte sa montre. Il ne sait pas où est son compagnon. Lorsqu'il lui téléphone, il tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Le jour précédent déjà, il a disparu des heures durant et est revenu de son escapade tout guilleret. Il a esquivé ses questions. Maladroitement d'ailleurs. Mais avec ténacité.

  
Il revoit une dernière fois la table préparée pour six convives. Sa sœur ne va pas tarder à arriver avec son mari et ses enfants pour un souper de gala un jour avant le réveillon. C'est l'anniversaire de son filleul qui a cinq ans aujourd'hui. À peine six mois de plus qu'Aude.  
Le grand sapin orné de blanc et d'argent, le village de montagne illuminés apportent une chaleur inhabituelle, un côté kitsch au living à la décoration sobre. Il dispose les zakouskis sur la table basse, allume les photophores et stoppe le Père-Noël qui n'en finit plus de chanter Jingle Bells en se trémoussant. En réalité, inquiet, il tourne en rond. Nathan n'est toujours pas là. En a-t-il assez de son humeur pas toujours au beau fixe ? Des visites chez l'avocat ? Des convocations chez le juge ? Ils ont dû répondre aux questions les plus indiscrètes, encaisser les suspicions malsaines, supporter les regards méprisants, justifier leurs choix impromptus et déballer leurs projets pour leur futur commun. En a-t-il assez de lui ? Nathan rit moins qu'avant. Il est quelquefois irritable. C'est un combat pénible qu'il impose à son compagnon pour une enfant qu'il ne connaît qu'à travers lui.

  
L'angoisse peu à peu trace son chemin. Où peut-il être ? Il n'a pas été faire des achats, ils ont terminé les emplettes. Les cadeaux sont en place sous l'arbre depuis près d'une semaine. Nathan y a ajouté, avec des airs mystérieux, un gros colis enrubanné de rose qu'il a supposé être un présent pour sa fille et un petit noir très classe qu'il a fait mine de dissimuler tout en guettant ses réactions du coin de l’œil. Avant de le poser en évidence, perpétuelle tentation. Encore vingt quatre heures avant de savoir ce qu'il contient. Un bijou certainement.  
Ils ont brûlé les étapes, se sont engagés très vite, ont vécu ensemble immédiatement. Après un coming out très personnel puisqu'il l'a fait à son épouse, deux nuits de discussions, de pleurs, de menaces, il s'est retrouvé dehors avec deux valises qui contenaient toute sa vie passée. Il aurait pu protester, arguer que c'était aussi sa maison. Que la moitié de leurs possessions étaient à lui. Pouvait-il en dépouiller sa fille ? Il s'est tu. Il a débarqué chez Nathan avec armes et bagages et n'en est jamais reparti. Il n'a pas eu à s'en plaindre. Il est fou de cet homme. La première fois qu'il l'a vu... C'était lors de la rentrée scolaire, il y a presque deux ans et demi. C'était hier.

  
Sûr de soi, souriant, il dégageait quelque chose de séduisant, d'attachant. Il s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré par ses iris noisette cerclés de gris. Il est tombé amoureux de ses mains, élégantes, patriciennes. Elles soulignent ses mots, parfois sa grandiloquence à laquelle on s'accoutume après en avoir ri. Elles repoussent, en mouvements sensuels, les cheveux trop longs qui envahissent son visage aux traits fins et lui donnent un côté un peu artiste. Elles caressent sa peau et lui font l'amour. Un jean slim moulait ses hanches, une chemise accusait des muscles nerveux. Evelyne Bernard les a présentés, l'un à l'autre. Ils enseignaient les mêmes branches et, s'il avait préféré la morale à leur langue maternelle dans le but d'inculquer quelques valeurs à ses élèves, ils en parlaient de longs moments sans se lasser. Ils sont devenus amis. Son calvaire a commencé lorsqu'il lui a révélé son homosexualité. C'est à dire rapidement. Dès qu'il était à l'athénée, de manière pathétique, il cherchait la haute silhouette dans les couloirs. Même pendant les cours. Ils prirent l'habitude de se voir dans la classe 41 souvent inoccupée. Ils y préparaient les leçons de concert, discutaient littérature, éducation, tolérance. Surtout pas de leur vie privée. Il ne tenait pas à raconter son impuissance à combler une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. À lui avouer son désir de le coller contre un mur, de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, de le prendre là sans retenue afin d'éteindre le feu qu'il avait mis en lui. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre évoquer ses petits-amis éventuels. Pourtant, ils étaient proches. Tellement. Lâchement, il espérait que cela durerait ainsi.

  
Et tout a changé à la fin du remplacement de Nathan. Une sensation inexplicable de le perdre peu à peu l'a envahi au fil des jours. S'il en sait maintenant la cause, il en a souffert. En silence. Un soir, à la terrasse d'une taverne du boulevard, il l'a vu avec un homme. Jeune, beau. Ils riaient tous les deux. Il semblait heureux par un autre que lui. A cette pensée, il a encore, qui pique la gorge, le goût âcre de la douleur qui l'a assailli. N'était-il rien ? Il a décidé alors de demander des explications. De quel droit ? Peu importe. Le résultat a été pour le moins inespéré.

  
Où est-il son amour ? Son amant.

  
De façon machinale, il répond à son aînée au parlophone, ouvre la porte à leurs invités. Les yeux de Maud le suivent, elle doit s'interroger sur sa nervosité. Il leur sert un premier verre.  
—  Où est mon cher petit beau-frère ? questionne-t-elle.  
Elle a été la seule à accepter son divorce et Nathan. Ce dernier est persona non grata chez ses parents et son frère. Lui n'y est plus que toléré. Aussi, c'est sans état d'âme qu'il ira savourer la période de Noël à la côte avec Nathan. Et, il l'espère, avec Aude.  
—  Il ne va pas tarder, rétorque-t-il.  
Il se morigène, il n'a vraiment aucune raison de le suspecter. Nath va apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, saluera leurs convives avec chaleur avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres, de murmurer un « bonsoir chéri » de cette voix un peu rauque qu'il a quand il dit « j'ai envie de toi » et qui lui liquéfiera les entrailles. Tout lui sera rendu.

  
Il s'assied sur le sofa. Discourt de choses et d'autres. De quoi en fait ? Enfin, la clef tourne dans la serrure. Il fixe l'embrasure de l'entrée. Ce sourire conquérant, ce regard fier, rien que pour lui. Un regard où il lit l'attachement dont il a douté un instant. Un instant seulement. Il se fige. Impossible. Nathan.  
—  Aude, souffle-t-il en se dressant d'un bond.  
Sur les bras de son compagnon, sa poupée babille.  
—  Papa !  
Son cœur pleure son bonheur.  
—  Tu es un cachottier, l'accuse-t-il alors qu'installé à ses côtés Nathan les contemple, attentif et satisfait.  
—  Elle ne pouvait manquer l'anniversaire de son cousin, plaisante-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je craignais que tu sois déçu en cas d'échec, ajoute-t-il gravement. Je ne pouvais plus rester là à te regarder déprimer sans rien tenter. Lucie avait reçu la lettre de son conseil. Je dois reconnaître que la perspective d'amener votre enfant au commissariat ou de voir les policiers l'emmener manu-militari si elle n'obtempérait pas m'a aidé à la convaincre. Et il y a l'esprit de Noël... Je l'ai abordée sur son lieu de travail. A la boutique, sous le nez de sa patronne, elle a été obligée de m'écouter sans hurler, sans verser de larmes.  
—  Comment va-t-elle ?  
—  Elle est amère. Nous sommes passés des insultes sifflées à voix basse à une presque résignation. À la fin de son boulot, nous sommes allés boire un café ensemble. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas près de se renouveler, ricane-t-il. Elle t'aime encore trop pour prendre conscience que tôt ou tard tu serais parti. Il faudra beaucoup de temps. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une fois de plus utilisé toute mon éloquence, se moque Nathan. Discuté, plaidé. J'aurais dû être avocat. Pendant la nuit, la rancœur, la souffrance l'avaient à nouveau envahie. Je m'y attendais un peu. Cela explique mon retard. Savoir que tu ne l'as pas trompée lui a mis un peu de baume au cœur. Tu aurais dû débuter par là.  
—  Je l'ai répété à mille reprises, s'insurge-t-il. Je parlais à un mur et...  
—  Nous l'avons jusque dimanche soir, l'interrompt-il en désignant d'une mimique les dîneurs ravis pour eux mais visiblement mal à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, nous fait un soir de plus. Profitons-en, s'exclame-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
Sébastien seul décèle ce qu'a de factice son entrain. Son Nathan n'est pas sorti indemne de la confrontation.  
—  Merci, mon ange, chuchote-t-il en caressant son poignet furtivement. Alors dévorons ce que j'ai cuisiné cet après-midi, poursuit-t-il à voix haute. J'ai peur d'en avoir prévu pour tout un régiment.

 

Assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant le sapin, Sébastien a aidé sa fille à déballer ses présents. Il entame la construction de la maison de poupées que Nathan lui a offerte. Il est magnifique de sérénité. Il tourne la tête en sa direction et sourit. Pour ce sourire que ne ferait pas Nathan. Lucie, en temps normal, est peut-être une femme charmante, avec lui elle a été injurieuse, grossière, féroce. Cent fois, il a été tenté de la planter là. Il a fallu tout son amour envers son homme afin de supporter cette conversation et la mener à terme. Afin d'accepter la réalité de cette union longue de sept ans, avortée ou pas, qu'elle contait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'épargner. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Les mots sont des armes redoutables.  
—  Viens ! l'appelle son compagnon. Fais de la place à Papa, ma puce.  
—  Deux papas ? s'étonne l'enfant.  
—  Séba ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Laisse-la s'accoutumer. Mon prénom suffit.  
—  Plus vite elle s'habituera, mieux ce sera. A ton tour..., dit-il en fourrant un sachet bordeaux finement rayé d'or entre ses doigts.  
Un écrin. Un bracelet qui le laisse muet. Sur un cordon de cuir ébène une paire de menottes tout aussi noires et le sigle de Dinh Van.  
—  Tu es fou ! proteste-t-il lorsqu'il retrouve ses facultés vocales.  
—  Je te veux à jamais, s'exalte Sébastien.  
—  Alors tu m'enchaînes ? Tu crois que ça marche ainsi ? ironise-t-il en l'attirant. Merci, mon cœur, dit-il la bouche sur la sienne. Merci.  
Étrange pouvoir qu'a l'amour de présenter une paire de menottes tel un gage précieux. Le symbole de son cadeau est-il moins fort en contraintes que celui-là ? Bien sûr que non. Il le dépasse de cent coudées. Il en prend subitement conscience et c'est avec hésitation qu'il offre la boîte enrubannée. Le regard perplexe de Sébastien suit ses mouvements incertains. Il découvre le petit coffret de maroquin, l'ouvre. Sur le velours sombre, deux larges anneaux tout simples en or blanc. Il voit sa stupeur. Son appréhension ?  
—  Je comprendrai si tu considères que c'est trop tôt, lance Nathan fébrilement.  
—  Tu regrettes ?  
—  Non. Bien sûr que non, proteste-t-il avec véhémence. Mais, comme toi, c'est ma crainte de te perdre qui m'a guidé. Je réalise un peu tard que c'est prématuré ; je refuse que tu te sentes piégé. Tu sors à peine d'une période chaotique. La séparation pénible, le divorce en cours nous font des débuts difficiles, ça joue sur mes nerfs, avoue-t-il avec franchise. Si les circonstances ne nous y poussaient pas, je n'aurais pas de cette façon pressé les choses. Pour être irréprochables devant le juge de la jeunesse, faire acter une déclaration de cohabitation légale est nécessaire. D'accord. Je l'admets. Ce n'est qu'une démarche administrative pour ta fille. Une signature sur un formulaire quelconque. Ce côté terre-à-terre, presque sordide me choque, Séba. Je voudrais, moi, un lien d'amour.  
—  C'est une demande en mariage ?  
—  Oui, souffle Nathan.  
Sébastien a un léger rire bas, tremblant, qui trahit sa nervosité, son émotion.  
—  Compliqué, hein ? C'est oui, tu t'en doutes, répond-il enfin.  
Il tend une bague et sa main, avant de passer la seconde à son annulaire. La fillette, la tête sur la cuisse de son père s'est endormie. Front contre front, ils savourent l'instant de communion intense. Puis, ensemble, ils vont coucher l'enfant dans la chambre rose.  
—  Nous l'avons notre Noël immaculé, raille Sébastien en admirant, par la large porte vitrée, la neige qui tombe paresseusement en gros flocons et transperce l'obscurité épaisse.  
Les lumières peignent les ondes du fleuve d'or et d'argent. Au loin, au sommet des colonnes, les anges de vermeil du pont de Fragnée dominent les arcades bleuies par les néons. Trompettes embouchées, prennent-ils le ciel à témoin de leur bonheur. Il veut y croire.

  
Nathan ne répond pas et l'enlace. Le temps n'est plus aux bavardages. Ses lèvres butinent son cou. Ses doigts se faufilent sous la chemise de soie, caressent la poitrine glabre. Il inspire avec avidité son odeur familière et pourtant bouleversante. Remontant doucement, il lèche cet endroit sensible, là juste derrière l'oreille, précipitant la respiration de son amant. Il couvre son visage de ténus baisers. Ce soir, il a envie de faire durer. Séba adore ça. Les mains dans le creux de son dos, sur ses fesses, il le presse contre lui. Virilités de bois qui se réunissent, se frottent, se massent guidées par les doigts de Séba. Leurs gémissements crèvent le silence. Il ravage sa bouche avec ferveur. En gestes ardents, il palpe la peau chaude, mémorise chaque méplat, chaque forme. Son sexe se gonfle d'impatience.

  
Il le pousse vers leur chambre. La commande de la chaîne stéréo traîne sur la table de nuit, il l'allume, tout en prenant le lubrifiant dans le tiroir.  
—  Oh oh ! Boléro ! La totale, se gausse Sébastien qui se colle à lui.  
Il le bâillonne de ses lèvres, avant de l'allonger sur le lit.  
—  Je t'aime ! Viens ! chuchote-t-il très vite.  
Trop vite. Non, non. Pas encore. Il veut l'entendre crier. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

—  Très beau réveillon, murmure bien plus tard son homme qui s'étire sur lui avec un soupir de satisfaction, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et son bras en travers de sa taille.  
—  Tu n'as rien vu. Attends demain et le week-end chez mes parents. Je suis content de les revoir, de retrouver la mer et l'ambiance détendue de la côte belge. Ma mère aura mis les petits plats dans les grands. C'est une fine cuisinière, tu sais. Mon père lui se charge chaque année du sapin et des illuminations qu'il juge dignes de Versailles, se moque-t-il gentiment. Mon frère Guilhem est arrivé hier de Londres avec sa femme et leurs trois adorables monstres. Le plus jeune a l'âge d'Aude. Il y a longtemps que tous espèrent te connaître. J'ai tant parlé de toi depuis notre rencontre.  
—  Ça devient du sérieux, se moque tendrement son homme.  
—  C'est du sérieux, renchérit-il avec un léger rire. Je me suis laissé dire que Père Noël a déposé chez eux une belle surprise pour Aude, ainsi que pour mes neveux. Ce matin, nous passerons chez Massin faire amples provisions de massepains cuits, de gros spéculoos, de gaufres de Liège à la cannelle dont ils raffolent et qui leur manquent là-bas. Quelques croissants pour nous déjeuner et en route. Nous arriverons vers midi. Il est grand temps de se reposer, termine-t-il après un bref coup d’œil vers le réveil.  
—  J'adore l'esprit de Noël, soupire son fiancé, déjà à moitié endormi, en se lovant contre son côté.

 

 

(1). Paroles d'une chanson de Jacques Brel intitulée "[Il neige sur Liège](https://youtu.be/dCX9n8jJiMc)"

 

 


End file.
